Audrey San Lorenzo
"I never really liked it here in Bullworth, but this is my last year." '''Audrey San Lorenzo '''is a first generation Original Character. She is based off of somebody special to JDM in real life, and she is JDM's best character in his opinion. Appearance Audrey is a short girl for her age. She is 17, and is about five feet and one inch tall, She has off-black hair and nogaro blue eyes that also change to gray when she's angry. Her shortness may come from an extensive gymnastics background that ranges from 1st grade all the way until 10th grade. She is pale skinned. It's gotten her plenty of compliments from various people around the school. She wears the stereo-typical non-clique girl's uniform, with white knee-socks, and black Mary-Janes. She also wears a heart necklace for good luck. Her shirt is also shoulderless. She has an thin hourglass body, She typically wears a corset underneath her uniform, to keep her figure In the winter, She wears a parka hoodie, with black tundra pants to preserve her pale skin. She has a mix of the Italian, French, and German look combined. Her pajamas consist of a pink robe. Personality Personality wise, Audrey is a rather quiet individual who has a lot to say, but would rather keep it to herself. She mostly speaks when spoken to. She is a refined person, When all hell breaks loose, she tries to remain calm, even in the worst of situations. She doesn't really associate with many people. If it's for a class project, she will make a small affiliation with the said partner, and then break it off. If she gets to know you a little better, and she grows to like you; she might take you under her wing. She does have her days where she feels good, her days where she doesn't feel so good, and then her days where she really wishes she could live on a deserted island with nobody to bother her, but those are the days where she's in a temporary depression, and those days are rare. Honesty wise, Audrey is a very honest person. She rarely lies, unless it's a tiny white-lie. That being said, she's usually upfront about her opinion on people. She is a polite person, and she does believe in manners, She doesn't curse, and she dislikes bad language. If she doesn't like you, she'll typically ask you to leave her alone nicely. The next time, she's just gonna ask what you want from her. If things get out of control, she's going to tell you in a rude way that she doesn't like you, and she never will. She can speak fluently in Italian and French. She became fluent in the Italian language by teaching herself the language while Paige was on a ten year hiatus in Italy, due to a feeling Paige forgot how to speak English. She's fluent in French because she's on her fourth year of French class, and she's pretty much learned how to speak most of the language, be it pass tense and future tense, and things like describing family or food. She has many people to take care of, She has three badly behaved relatives who create conflicts, and she has a younger sister with impulse control issues, but she can be impulsive too. She's been single for most of her time at Bullworth Academy, and she enjoys being single; she enjoys the freedom she has from being controlled and dominated, she's not desperate to be in a relationship, like her twin brother. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents She likes to dance, she doesn't dance ballet like she used to, she's moved on to tap and jazz, She dances on the cheer squad, but she's not exactly a popular girl, because she does whatever she can to avoid fellow cheerleaders, even if it means not showing up to practice. She's an avid American girl fan, She has at least six dolls in a collection, including a doll that closely resembles herself. She was almost featured in a film at eleven years old with her sister, but she did not make it as the protagonist. Instead, she was the protagonist's best friend; and the movie was about gymnastics, in the end, she went home with the doll and a big smile on her face. Nobody at the academy knows about her achievement, except Paige. She does like to play the flute, and the piano, but only plays it on rare occasions. Her favorite music is classical, She likes to listen to classical music records in her room, she also likes to listen to the acoustic guitar. In her free time, She watches a lot of television, She's not a binge watcher like Paige though. When she is with Paige, they typically watch the cooking channel, or watch the news that is going on around the world; or they will watch something like Property Wars on the discovery channel. Paige typically wants to watch fashion shows, but Audrey imposes on watching those kind of shows, because they put bad memories in Audrey's mind, of the pageant she used to participate in. Category:Girls Category:Non-Clique Students Category:Bullworth's Finest girls Category:Seniors Category:Cheerleaders Category:First Generation Category:San Lorenzo Family Members Category:Original Five Category:Flagship OCs Category:Italian OCs Category:German OCs Category:French OCs Category:OCs born in 1989